


The Orphan and the Serpent Prince

by DeeDee



Category: Greek Mythology, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry as the Serpent Prince, son of Medusa and Tom as an overly-ambitious young orphan who is drawn to the powerful, beautiful prince. All for his own purposes, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphan and the Serpent Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HarryMort Prompt Night. I saw that we could do poetry too, so I said: why not?

I haven't written poetry in years. I hope I did a decent job for this pairing's sake. If you'd like additional information on Medusa, check this out: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa

  
**///**

 

 

 

The lovely shade of blue in a sparkled palace  
I have seen it so many times, it’s all I know.  
But I have heard of another world outside my terrace  
And I yearn for, oh how I yearn!

My Mother’s gaze upon me is loving,  
The only time her gaze will ever be  
For any man or woman that comes running  
Becomes a stone for an eternity.

I beg you, Mother, let me see that world  
The whispers around me seduce me to go  
I promise I will not speak a word  
Of our magics, the Humans will not know.

She gazes adoringly at her stubborn son  
Remembers a vow she had taken before  
She knows he will learn to walk on the ground  
Even if he won’t find what he’s yearning for.

The Serpent Prince swam to the shores of the Sea  
And into a cave he went to bide his time  
Until the night would come and he would walk free  
Among humans and animals alike.

His hair is midnight black, his eyes are green,  
But hidden they are, under a silver scarf  
For the Serpent Prince’s gaze is fatal to any who see  
It gazing upon them with love.

A young boy comes daily to the blue cave  
To be alone, apart from his peers  
He knows he is different, and it hurts to behave  
As if he’s as ordinary as the others.

He finds the Prince alone, a sleeping stranger  
He feels the power rolling off in waves  
He wants to own that power, thinking that together  
They’ll put all his enemies into their graves.

The prince is silent, as if he could no hear.  
The boy knows magic, and he wants a friend  
The boy insists, and then the Prince, in fear  
Tells the boy that all his friends end up dead.

You see, the young Prince could not tell a human  
Of the powers that his eyes possessed  
His mother had once trusted another  
That one mistake, she had lived to regret.

The boy fears death, but only from humans  
With a kind voice and a gentle touch, he awakens  
A storm inside the stony heart of the poor prince  
As he falls prey to the cunning young orphan.

The boy takes his scarf and refuses to return it  
Believing that the Prince will just obey  
He kisses the man, but his eyes remain closed  
The Prince thinks he’s in love, so he will stay.

The boy is cruel in his misguided ways  
He brings two others to force the kind man’s hand  
The threatens to torture them for days  
Unless the man finally opens his eyes.

The orphan does just what he said he’d do  
The screams scar him, but for love he will endure.  
“Love knows no reason. I just love you too.”  
His ears bleed, he can no longer hear sound.

The screaming is suddenly gone  
And the Prince thinks he’s all alone  
He opens his eyes, prepared to greet the sun  
The last he sees is Tom turning into stone.


End file.
